I Was Strollin' Through the Shire One Day
by Bazy
Summary: There I was! Smack dab in the middle of the earth! With my friends Krista and now Tara... ~CHAPTER 4 UP~ Please R/R!! :)
1. Default Chapter

I Was Strollin' Through the Shire One Day!  
  
I sighed and placed my book aside. I had been in my room reading for hours, it was 10:42 at night. My thoughts were a mix of what I had just read. I wiped my eyes; the tears refused to stop.  
  
"I know Frodo isn't dead!" I told my eyes angrily, "You can stop making me cry now!". But I couldn't. Sam echoed my feelings. Don't go where I can't follow! I could always picture that, Sam weeping his dear little heart out.  
  
I carefully placed The Two Towers back in its place on the shelf. Frodo is my favourite character, I thought. He's just so brave and humble about the Quest. And then there's Sam, so wonderfully sweet, completely willing to sacrifice himself for Frodo. Sam's selflessness had always touched me. Another wave of tears well up in my eyes as I think of Sam. He is so grieved by Frodo's "death", it's incredibly moving. Imagine a friend like Sam!  
  
"ROTK tomorrow," I told my map of Middle-earth, "I get to read all about the painfully long time between Pippin's departure to Minas Tirith till his 'death', great.". I traced a path from Helm's Deep to Minas Tirith.  
  
I got out my CD player, stuck The Fellowship of the Ring movie soundtrack into it, and skipped to Concerning Hobbits. I flicked off the lights and drifted into sleep.  
  
I woke up to the smell of the country. I breathed it in and stood up. Letting out a gasp, I discovered that I was on a dirt road that wound through hilly farmlands and woods all around. I felt oddly at ease. My brain told me I had every reason to be frightened and seemed prepared to run through the possibilities of how I could've ended up here, wherever here was. But I felt perfectly comfortable and eager to explore.  
  
I walked for twenty minutes or so and turned a bend in the road. I covered my mouth with both hands to prevent the gasp of surprise that surely would've come. I was looking at a group of children playing in a nearby field. But they were so very small and had curly heads and hairy feet. My heart raced, "Those are hobbits." my mind informed me.  
  
Being that I am a rather shy person at times, I walked tentatively over to them. I was pondering how to get their attention when I noticed that I clearly had gotten it for they were all staring up at me open mouthed.  
  
"One of the Big People?" I heard one of them whisper.  
  
"Hullo there," I said, trying to sound as much like a hobbit and as friendly as I could. "I wonder, do you know where I am?"  
  
The hobbit children looked at me as if the answer were obvious, but they seemed unsure, as if I should know better, or was tricking them. "Hobbiton.".  
  
Then it came to me, this was a dream. Of course! Wildly, I ran over to the stream nearby and jumped in. The water was ice cold and I suddenly realized that I was still in my PJ's. Water seeped through the light, silky, blue material, and I knew that I wasn't dreaming.  
  
I had wandered around Hobbiton for the rest of the day. I couldn't believe that I was in Middle-earth, I mean just how is that possible? But I knew all the same that I was there, I couldn't explain my confidence that that was fact. It was like my own little joke, nobody even suspected it. All the hobbits stared after me, and I talked to a good many of them. They were all very nice. My clothes were soaked, so one of the hobbitwives gave me a blue dress to wear that actually fit me.  
  
Around twilight I searched for the Green Dragon. The Shire was breathtakingly beautiful. The sweet summer air, the rolling green hills, the blooming flowers. It was so real.  
  
I walked into the Green Dragon. I wonder. sitting down on one of the small barstools I ordered a drink.  
  
"Hallo, what can I get for ye?"  
  
"Oh, umm, white wine?" There were only two hobbitlasses in the bar, and I felt very awkward because of this and my height. I also felt a little mischievous for being allowed to order alcohol.  
  
I picked up my glass and sniffed it. It smelled good, I decided just to take a few sips. It tasted nice, but a bit too strong for me, I was only fourteen you know.  
  
There was a hobbit in the corner, he had sandy hair and looked rather shy. I walked over to him. He seemed surprised that someone as important as me should want to talk to him. I found this odd, as I certainly wasn't anybody important.  
  
"Hullo there." I said with a smile.  
  
"Hello, miss." He said nervously.  
  
"Would you mind terribly," I said, sitting down, "Answering some questions for me?"  
  
"Of course, miss. What questions you need answering to?"  
  
"First of all, my name is Liz, what's yours?"  
  
He stood up and bowed, "Sam's my name, Samwise Gamgee." I gasped.  
  
"Y-you are?" Now how strange must he think you?  
  
He looked concerned. "Yes."  
  
I couldn't help but notice that Sam was somewhat thin. Well, not thin really, but not overweight either; somewhere in the middle. He was really rather good looking.  
  
"Could you show me where Bag End is?" I asked, growing bolder.  
  
"If you want me too, miss." And he took my hand and led me out the door. My heart skipped a beat. No, no I told myself. Frodo's the one I've always liked. But Sam was just so sweet.  
  
A few minutes later we arrived at Bag End. It looked different than the illustrations I had seen. It looked more. real, more livable. Sam stared up at me as if I surely would know what to do next. It hit me that he would be reluctant to disturb his Master this late at night. But wait, when in time was this? Before Bilbo's departure, after that? I became intensely curious about this.  
  
"Well, Sam, thank you for bringing me here," I said.  
  
"Of course. But if you don't mind, miss, I'd better be getting back home, miss." He waved and trotted off towards his own hobbit hole. Three Bagshot Row was it?  
  
Light streamed out through the circular windows of Bag End, I walked up to the door and took a deep breath before I knocked five times.  
  
I heard the sound of something being placed on a table, and footsteps. The door opened and there stood Frodo. This was the Frodo from the books, and he looked absolutely perfect.  
  
"Hello." He looked at me with questioning dark blue eyes. Dark blue eyes? They were almost black.  
  
I stared at him for a moment. It was amazing to stand there, to stand there and watch the character of Frodo Baggins living and breathing. Now what was I to do? Certainly not tell him of the Ring and Sauron, tell him of his future, his fate. What effect would that have on the War of the Ring? I wouldn't endanger the Quest, and if Middle-earth had really existed in a forgotten time, I wasn't about to risk the future: my time.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Is there anything I could do for you."  
  
"Liz." I finished. "Well no."  
  
I felt so very foolish, what was I thinking? I just hoped I'd be invited inside, that Frodo would smooth things over, as his character surely would have.  
  
"Will you come inside?" he said.  
  
Was he reading my mind? He led me into a nice room; it was candle lit and shadows danced on the walls. I walked in and sat down in the chair, larger than the rest, that he gestured me to. Then he started talking and I found myself opening up to him. This was Frodo after all. I made up a history for myself, hastily to be sure. I mean what would people think? How could I explain my world?  
  
"So you come from Bree? My cousin Merry, I think, has journeyed there once or twice to stay at the Inn." said Frodo.  
  
"Oh yes, I see. So tell me Frodo, I've heard so many stories about your uncle Bilbo, are any of these actually true?"  
  
He smiled. I was sure nobody would normally ask of Bilbo's adventures. An adventurous hobbit? Heaven forbid!  
  
"Yes, some are."  
  
"Ah but, has he truly traveled over the Misty Mountains? Through Mirkwood, to Esgaroth? And then on to the Lonely Mountain?" I was glad. Who else knew so much of Bilbo's journey than he and his heir? But I knew just as much, maybe more. It took Frodo by surprise, and I was afraid I had maybe said too much.  
  
"That is true. But." he looked at me nervously. "How would you know?"  
  
Then he does know of the Ring. I didn't want to frighten him; I just let him keep talking.  
  
Frodo sighed. "It is hard to know who to trust these days." he said, as if to himself.  
  
"You can trust me, Frodo."  
  
That's when I noticed that he was fingering something in his pocket. The Ring, I thought mournfully, it's the Ring. I didn't want to believe it, but it was as plain as day. I looked at Frodo's face and started, he looked as if struggling. He slowly, ever so slowly, drew out the Ring. He looked at it intensely. I became worried and a little frightened, how possessed was Frodo already?  
  
Then I laid my eyes on the Ring. It was so beautiful! So very beautiful! How could something so flawless be Evil? Oh it surely could not be. It was golden and smooth and seemed to absorb everything around it. So lovely!  
  
"C-could I see it?" He looked at me, startled. I stood up. All I want to do is touch it. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Then I found those dark, dark blue eyes again. The spell evaporated.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"It's all right." He sighed and put the Ring back in his pocket. "Have you been sent by Gandalf?"  
  
I knew I could give him proof, I could draw a G rune or something. I could be a hero. But no, no I couldn't interfere.  
  
"No," I finally managed. "But I know of him, and of the Ring."  
  
He swiftly backed away. My heart cried. The last thing I wanted was to hurt Frodo! I tried to show it in my eyes.  
  
"Calm down. Truly, I'm no servant of the Enemy. But I'm not here to help you. I don't even know how I got here or why, but I could help you."  
  
He trusted me. He smiled sadly and took my hand.  
  
"Thank you, I'll surely need your help. Now where to begin." His fair face was growing dimmer. What?. I felt like I was disintegrating or. something.  
  
The room grew dark and my head spun. I heard music blasting in my ears, my soundtrack? But that lasted for only a second, where was I going? For I could surely feel that I was moving. somewhere.  
  
Boom Crash! I sat bolt upright in my bed. I was in my room, track 13 in my soundtrack had woken me up, seemingly. So it was a dream! I glanced at the clock, it was still 10:42 PM. Now how could that be possible?  
  
I turned off my CD player and rolled out of bed. Oh, but what was this? I was still in the blue dress. The taste of white wine was in my mouth and I smelled like the country. 


	2. Enter the Crystal One

A/N: This was written because my friend Krista bugged my last night on AIM to write this! Damn you Krista ;). Good thing she did, though, I might not've gotten around to it otherwise... even if I didn't originally plan to have more than one chapter. This chapter may seem a little more, Oh I don't know *spontaneous* than the last? Well, heh, just go with it. I had an inspiration in History when Mr. Tuttlebobhead (that's what we call 'im) said "Out of the frying pan and into the fire," and I gasped. Please R/R! I need criticism, can't live witout it. (  
  
Disclaimer: Frodo? Mine. Sam? Mine. Legolas? Krista's. All the other characters belong to Tolkien ;).  
  
Rating: PG, I guess...  
  
  
  
"I Was Strollin' Through the Shire One Day..."  
  
Chapter 2: Enter the Crystal One  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"Froodoooo!!"  
  
"Fine. We'll flip a coin... or better yet: an Elf!"  
  
"Ahhhh!" I fell back on the couch, clutching the remote. "I *could* just play Parth Galean again!"  
  
"Is that the beach?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"With the crying carebear creti-"  
  
"Shut up!" I played the Orlando Bloom featurette, folded my arms, and glared at the screen. Krista seemed content.  
  
The picture faded out.  
  
"OK we can watch your Lijotr now," Krista sighed.  
  
"Yay!!!" I leapt up and flipped to the Elijah Wood featurette hurriedly, and a bit too energetically. I hit Enter and something different appeared on the screen: part of the Shire. And from the surrounding speakers issued birdsong instead of music.  
  
"Umm, what did you just do, Liz?"  
  
"Er, I have no idea... this looks *just* like my dream. I told ya about that didn't I- "  
  
*Boom*. A sound like thunder shook the room and filled it with mist...  
  
"Why is there a cloud in your living room??"  
  
"Ahh! It's gettin' my Sil wet! Nooo!" I frantically tried to wipe the book off on something dry but there was a minor problem. *Nothing * was dry.  
  
A gust of grassy air. We landed on top of a hill. Krista on a soft patch of dewy moss, me on a muddy flower bed.  
  
"Uggh,"  
  
"Liz! You ruined the geraniums!"  
  
I groaned, "Don't bug me, you got your Legolas," I stood up and tried to wipe the mud off... to no avail of course.  
  
"OK, so, we're in the Shire?" Krista asked.  
  
"Apparently," I put my hands on my hips and looked around.  
  
"And... we were magically transported here."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Through a TV?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Then let us pray," Krista plopped onto the moss, massaged her temples and started muttering things under her breath, "Stuck. In. A. Country. Full. Of. Hobbits. With. *Liz*..."  
  
"Ooooh! I think we're on top of a hobbit hole!" I ran over to the chimney in the ground, pointed at it, sort of danced, and ran back to Krista. "There's a chimney in the ground!" I beamed.  
  
Krista looked up at me blankly and then resumed muttering. I took in our surroundings. There was a strip of trees behind us and to the South I could see The Hill, Bag End. I started hyperventilating, I mean *one* trip to Middle-earth was cool enough, but TWO? The first time I hadn't really believed it, but now I did, and therefore was entitled to a brief display of obsessiveness.  
  
"Oh my God!" Krista said abruptly.  
  
I whirled around, "What?"  
  
"This is the Shire!"  
  
"No, this is an incredibly realistic ride in Disney World, Paris. See the French instructions on the watering can??" I held up a rusty watering can.  
  
"This is the Shire!" Krista repeated as if to herself, "Woody End is in the Shire!"  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
"There be Elves at Woody End!"  
  
"Well, *maybe*..."  
  
"LET'S GO!" Krista grabbed my arm and dragged me off the hill.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Liz, this is not time for Frodo drooling!"  
  
"No! Wait! I just figured out where we are." Krista gave me a very "duh" look. "And there is SO time for Frodo drooling!" I added.  
  
Krista ignored that, "Well, *where * are we?"  
  
"The Gamgee's," I indicated the hole. A round red door, paint chipped around the edges, was ajar. We leaned closer to peer inside, but couldn't see, still. We kept leaning forward until I had to grab Krista's shoulder for support. She lost her footing and we tumbled onto the damp ground... just as someone walked out of the door, almost stepping on us. Krista opened her eyes and screamed.  
  
"Aaaahhh! Hobbit feet!!" she scrambled up.  
  
I stood up as well, "No, Krista, that's not Talley," I stuck out my tongue.  
  
Then I turned my attention to the hobbit half outside the door, gaping at us. It was *Sam*.  
  
"Hi again!" I said, and looked over at Krista, who was twitching slightly. "That's Krista. And if you don't have your Cooking Pans of Doom (Talley runs up, echo's: "Doom, doom doom!", and disappears.) handy, then I suggest you run."  
  
"Ummm... I've never seen you before in my life, miss..."  
  
"You haven't?"  
  
"No... We don't get many of the Big Folk 'round here."  
  
"Oh, well, OK..." Krista looked at me expectantly. I cleared my throat. "Which way is Hobbiton?" I asked, for lack of a better question.  
  
"No!" shouted Krista.  
  
Sam blinked his hazel eyes at her. "No, Miss Krista?"  
  
"Which was is Woody End, Rivendell... Elves in general?" She waited a moment. "Speak!"  
  
"Who do you think you are? Gandalf??" I asked.  
  
"Elves! Oh, I wish I *did* know where to find *them*..."  
  
"You know someone who does?" I asked, glancing sidelong at Krista.  
  
"Mr. Frodo might."  
  
"Shist."  
  
"Heehee... well, let's get goin' to Bag End, Krista!"  
  
(A/N: OK... so maybe I'm overemphasizing the Legolas vs. Frodo thing a little... OH WELL!)  
  
"Bye, Samwise," said Krista tersely, and stomped down the road.  
  
"Namárië!"  
  
"Oh! That was Elvish!" Sam smiled. (Awwww!... OK I am not a Pervy Sam Fancier, I'm a Pervy Frodo Fancier... so lay off!)  
  
We walked down the dirt road, Krista grumbling about blue eyed loch ness monsters, me whistling the theme to Aniron. 


	3. The Amazing Roli Adventures

"I Was Strollin' Through the Shire One Day..."  
  
Chapter 3: The Amazing Roli Adventures  
  
I dragged Krista up the path to Bag End.  
  
"Cmon it's not that bad... plus, he doesn't look *exactly* like Elijah..." I banged on the round green door.  
  
"Frodo! Get the door will you?"  
  
"Yes, Frodo. Don't keep them waiting."  
  
The door flew open, Krista jumped back, I jumped forward, and Frodo started at us both with dark blue eyes: the inky shade of starry midnight. (Audience: "Oooh! Aaah!". Krista whaps Liz, "Snap outta it, *Audience*!"). His skin slightly pale, contributing to his undeniable, mysterious Elvish air. His face as fair(er than most). Krista groaned. I squealed. Frodo gaped. He looked very worn.  
  
So we were standing there, looking at each other when all of a sudden Tara appeared to my right. She entered in a puff of (BALROCK) smoke.  
  
"Hello!!!!!!"  
  
"HI TARA!"  
  
"Hullo Tara!" I smiled.  
  
"Hello strangers from distant lands," said Frodo.  
  
"Friends of old," said Krista, Tara, and I together. Frodo eyed us.  
  
"what brings you here Tara?" I asked.  
  
"OK so I was just raiding Ash's computer for Orli piccies (A/N: Think HAMBURGER. *runs off tiggling*) when I suddenly decided it was time to get some choccy. So I put up one of my erumazingful away messages, 'cept it was different stuff: 'The Doors of Time, Lord of Oddities, Speak Oyster and Enter.'"  
  
Krista and I looked at each other and cracked up.  
  
"Heeheee... and then I stood up, threw my arms open and screamed 'Oyster!!!'. And here I am," she finished.  
  
Everyone (save Frodo) erupted into tiggling fits. And if you have some sick idea of what a tiggle is then SHAME ON YOU! (Oh just look in the thing of the end of the chapter that explains everything will ya?!)  
  
Frodo cleared his throat. "Er... Would you like to come in?" he asked.  
  
"Yes!" I said.  
  
"OK," Tara said.  
  
"Not really," Krista said, and scowled.  
  
"Whoo!" I ran inside, bounced around the hall muttering nonsense, "And this is where he bumped his head. And the Chandelier Shot! There's where the Ring fell and went BOOM! OOOH!!" I flew through he living room to the kitchen and started over again. A few little squeals of delight until I did somewhat of a prolonged double take on the living room. There were two hobbits there, sitting by the fireplace. Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Hullo!" said Pippin. He had light brown curls, a soft youthful face, and innocent grey eyes. A sensitive, peaceful presence. (*group "Awwwwww!"*).  
  
"Greetings," said Merry, and smiled. His hair was a dull brown, his eyes were the green/brown stage of hazel, and his face was handsome.  
  
So, while I was occupied with an impulsive doting/swooning fest, Tara and Krista poured over the maps on the table. Frodo slipped into the room and held a whispered conference with his cousins. They turned to face us.  
  
Frodo was worried, Merry was relaxed, and Pippin was curious. Frodo spoke, obviously appointed by Merry, and the decision add been eagerly supported by Pippin, of course.  
  
"Welcome, friends. Well, we assume that you are friends."  
  
Tara snorted, "No, we're agents of none other than..." Bated breath. "Doctor Evil!" She put her pinky to the corner of her mouth. Krista and I burst out laughing.  
  
Frodo looked nervous, Merry looked as if he was enjoying that, and Pippin shined amusement.  
  
"Anyway... Is there a reason why you dropped by?" asked Frodo.  
  
"We wanna know where there're Elves," said Krista. Speaking for the first time since we'd entered the hole. Merry looked at her.  
  
"Why?" he inquired, sly half smirk still plastered to his face.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Why?" piped up Pippin in a rather high voice, he wasn't very old, after all. AGE.  
  
Now, it was becoming very difficult indeed to refuse the Took. It seemed impossible when he wore that glowing innocence. But if there was ever a hobbit hater, it was Krista. (A/N: Ash! You're later in the story, hold your horseys!)  
  
"Be*cause* because," she managed, faltering a bit when Pippin's face fell sadly.  
  
"Hey, you're kinda cute," said Tara, staring at...  
  
~TBC~  
  
Somewhat of a cliffhanger, I guess. It's Thursday, I'm in study hall with nothing to do because I've finished my book (Dune Messiah. Great Series. Go read it.) You people shouldn't leave me alone with a notebook and a pocket stuffed full of pencils in my backpack! This is the result! Please R&R. (  
  
~The Thing At The End Of The Chapter That Explains Everything~  
  
Tiggle - like a giggle, but usually used for funnier things; typo TM Jade.  
  
Balrock - an imaginary drug that makes you hallucinate and see purple elephanies with green tu tu's doing the Can Can.  
  
Roli- tiny Orli's (Orlando Bloom's) that live in Tara's head along with these sexy Scottish doods; are exactly 9950864915 of them; typo TM Tara.  
  
Hamburger - you don't wanna know. *Trust* me.  
  
Erumazingful - all the emphasis of amazing and wonderful combined with the power of Eru. Used to describe stuff as an adjective of sheer OZUMness.  
  
Oyster - HEHEHE. Don't mind me, I don't think you really wanna know that either... (In other words: I can't remember exactly.) 


	4. Oh, The Confusion

A/N: Now, you all have to understand that for some reason beyond the author's control, hobbits and 13 (averaging here) year old girls are the same height. In fact, Tara, Krista and I have sort of been turned into hobbits, without the hairy feet. We're the same height somehow. Ya got it?? Good.  
  
Rating: PG-13?? There's some cursing, one of my bad habbits *so scared* (that was sarcasm folks...). And there's the whole, heh, love thang ("thang" if officially a word. Don't argue with me.). I have no idea. So, PG-13. Just to be on the safe side? O_o;;  
  
Disclaimer: Some changes in this now. Merry is Tara's. Krista is Pippin's. And Frodo is mine! Mine, I say!! Sam too. Both mine! Muahahahahaaa-- *is clunked over the head with a large metal object*  
  
Feedback: A bar of dark Godiva chocolate (Damn that stuff's good) for every review... You may purchase another bar with the $5 from my "Behold, The Great Realm of Mess Ups" fic.  
  
  
  
"I Was Strollin' Through the Shire One Day..."  
  
Chapter 4: Oh, The Confusion  
  
  
  
"Hey, you're kinda cute," said Tara, staring at Merry, who was staring back.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Tara. Krista's mouth fell open, "Traitor!!!"  
  
"Hmm?" she said, still staring at Merry, "I'm not! Legolas is still better."  
  
"Yes, he is," said Merry.  
  
Pippin tugged on his shirt sleeve, "Who's Legolas?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I have no idea," said Merry.  
  
"So you're saying it's OK that I'm obsessed with Legolas?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"And you don't hate me or anything?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Wheee!!"  
  
"Wow, you're energetic aren't you?"  
  
"Hell yes!!! And *you're* freaking hot!!" said Tara, and lunged herself at Merry.  
  
"Well, I don't know about hot... I don't have a fever or anything, silly."  
  
"Damnit you're hot and yummy and spicy and I WANNA EAT YOU ALL UP!"  
  
"Hobbits aren't edible, last time I checked. I dunno, ask Frodo," he said and winked at his cousin. Frodo turned a lovely shade of rose. Merry grinned, "Or better yet, ask *Liz*." Tara cackled and huggled the stuffing out of Merry.  
  
"Say WHAT??" I said, "I thought I'd never been here before!"  
  
Merry looked at me then, slightly blue from Tara's merciless embrace, "Oh don't play 'innocent girl from the future' with *me*." He stuck out his tongue.  
  
"But Sam said he'd never seen me before..."  
  
Merry laughed and Frodo started speaking, "Well, yes, but..."  
  
"What?!" I practically shrieked. This was terribly confusing. Right, let's go over things now and figure it out: I'd been to Middle-earth before and seen Sam and then Frodo. Now I come back and Sam can't remember me. I meet Frodo again and *he* can remember me. Now his cousin seems to have all the answers.  
  
Krista had been watching the conversation with intense interest. Tara loves a hobbit, Liz is being accused of doing *something* with Frodo, and Merry is showing her up. Most amusing. Before long she felt herself the target of someone's gaze. She decided to figure out who it was before turning to look at them, so that she'd be equipped with a proper insult. Let's see, Merry was too busy trying to hug Tara and talk to Liz at the same time. Frodo was too busy trying to keep his blush down and think of an explanation. And Liz was too busy trying to carry on a conversation with Merry, figure things out, and keep *herself* from blushing... at the same time. By process of elimination this had to be Pippin. Right. Mhmm. Hoold up, this had to be Pippin?!  
  
Krista turned to the hobbit staring up at her (he's just a lil guy...). "What?" she said tonelessly.  
  
"Are you an Elf?" asked Pippin.  
  
"No, but I sure as hell wish I was."  
  
"Oh," he lowered his gaze and shuffled his feet. Looking back up at her with soft grey eyes he asked, "What'cha doing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well you see..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Krista gaped at him, unable to comprehend how the Took could keep asking that damned question in the same singsong voice and still look innocent.  
  
"Aaahhhgghh!!"  
  
"Why?" he asked, smiling as if "Aaahhhgghh" were a word of praise.  
  
So while Krista was occupied with this little battle of wits, well, battle of wits verses naiveté, I was trying to understand how I could've done (cough) *something* with Frodo if I'd never met him before...  
  
"Hey Merry?" asked Tara, still firmly planted in his arms.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're a hottie!!!"  
  
"Excus-" Tara kissed him before he could respond. Merry tried to continue talking, "You see... Liz... you *were*-Tara! Stop tha-here befo..." but eventually shrugged his shoulders helplessly at me and gave up.  
  
"Right," I said and plopped down into a chair. It was a wooden chair without a cushion. Ouc-h.  
  
"Umm, so..." Frodo started.  
  
It was in this moment, that I realized how malnourished Frodo's communion skills were.  
  
"All right, hobbit, tell me the whole story. Now!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I mean it!" shouted Krista, causing us both to turn in her direction.  
  
"I know, I know, but *why*?" persisted Pippin, who was clinging to her arm.  
  
"Gagglesnoogenboard, get OFF!"  
  
After shooting a hearty "O_O" in their direction I returned my gaze to Frodo, brushing past Merry and Tara kissing like heck. I was about to make some snide remark or other when I found Frodo's dark blue eyes and he kissed a very, very, bewildered me. 


End file.
